The Mind of a Killer
by DeathlyToxicity
Summary: You enter the mind of a killer, taking the drivers seat as you get trained by a mismatched pair, Hannibal Lecter and the Joker, in an attempt to regain the ballance between good and evil after the villains have been outnumbered.
1. Chapter 1

**(( A/N: written in first person to make it feel as if the reader is the narrator or..something lol Two great and deadly minds converge in this little story. First bit is character intro, then you meet the others and whatnot so don't get bored and run away from the first few paragraphs lol.Eventually you will prolly think im a psychopath...which wouldn't surprise me atal XD**

**DISCLAIMER -- as the word implies, i dis..claim..both of these guys..and since im not sure who's gonna show up later, if you recognize it then i dont own it. I dont even own this room im sitting in..but i DO own this lovely box of m&ms im eating as i write this. D I'll give ya one if you review! :D))**

**The Mind of a Killer**

**I stand here in this dark empty room of nothing more than 5 bare walls of concrete and a bunch of moldy rafters, pipes and wires. The only light in the room is hanging above me, a tiny light dangling on a worn wire, flickering slightly and casting a dim spotlight around me. As I stand here meditating, eyes closed as I listen to the dripping of water droplets hitting the stone floor, I also listen to two sets of heeled shoes clicking as they encircle me like two sharks around a stranded boat. For the last few weeks I have been training. Training for what you ask? I'll tell you. **

**I have always had a secret ambition in my life, a never ending urge if you will, to show the world just what kind of people live in it. My hatred for the human race began long ago, once I came to realize just how pathetic mankind really is, how cruel it is. Yes I am fully aware of my species, but that does not mean I have to like them. Adding together my hatred of humans with my love of the arts and my..somewhat..sadistic nature, it soon became apparent what I was destined to do in my life. **

**Starting at an early age I began spending the grand majority of my free time painting, playing a variety of instruments, and of course catching, torturing, killing and eating any animal that dared stray too close. It didn't take long for me to find a new art form, and see the beauty of masterpieces made with all the contents of the animal bodies that would, to my parents belief, mysteriously end up mangled in our backyard. As I grew older my techniques improved, as did my mediums. In my teens I turned to humans as my primary targets, and oh what targets they were. Bags of selfish, self absorbed blood and flesh just waiting to be torn apart and examined. My own curiosity also led me to the discovery that human flesh is really quite the delicacy.**

**I have always managed to be very evasive of the police, often outwitting them and leaving them in confusion. I wasn't what I would consider 'super-villain' material, but my efforts had not gone unnoticed. A few weeks ago I was contact, to my great surprise and delight, by two men. They had appeared at my house, waiting for me to arrive from work at the local taco bell. Although I was shocked and slightly intimidated by the intruders, I was also humbled as I had heard tales of the two and looked up to them both greatly as idols.**

**One of the men was tall with a strong build. His short hair was combed back elegantly and he carried an air of sophistication about him. He had turned on one of my records of classical music and was listening in solitude when I had arrived, browsing through my bookshelves at my collection of classic literature's. He was wearing a suit, which didn't surprise me. When I arrived, rather open mouthed though I quickly pulled myself together, he took my hand with a bow and kissed it in an act of chivalry that befit him. "Good evening" he had said. "My name is Dr. Hannibal Lecter." Of course I knew who he was, his story was all over the newspapers. He had just escaped custody not long ago, and it amused me how, even so, he was dressed to the nines. **

**The other man with him stepped out of the shadows. He had been pacing impatiently and eating one of the grapes off the dining room table. His movements were much more jumpy and swifter than the relaxed Dr. Lecter's, and he gave off the air of a controlled psychotic. His hair was longer, curled slightly, messy and looked to be brown with a touch of green. He was really quite the opposite of Dr. Lecter in appearance. His cloths were what one could consider mildly eccentric, a green vest under a shabby purple jacket and matching purple pants. His most notable feature, certainly the first thing I noticed, was his face. It had messily been painted white, his eyes covered in black and a considerable amount of red was splashed from almost one ear to the other in a manic looking smile, covering two long scars on either side of his mouth. Brushing his stringy hair back with his hand and licking his lips,he had approached me. "The name's Joker." He said, pulling out a joker card from his vest and handing it to me with a grin. It was even more obvious I knew him, who didn't? The man eats, sleeps, and breaths attention being drawn to himself.**

**"You have my apologies for entering your home without permission, it was quite unmannerly of us." Dr. Lecter said with a bow of his head. "Yeah yeah, I'm sure it wouldn't look too suspicious to have us two hanging around outside would it? Let's get to the point of this little visit." the Joker interrupted, leaning against a table and popping another grape in his mouth. It was quite obvious who was the more polite of the two. "Very well." Lecter said with an indignant look thrown in the Jokers direction. " We've seen your work. It is really quite splendid. Rather reminiscent of my own.." the Joker 'erhem'ed. "..-our- own work..I should say. In fact..You rather remind me of myself, forever finding new ways to turn the human form into something worthy of Picasso himself. Ah, I have even heard you share the same tastes as myself..." Lecter said, his voice soft and quiet with a smirk on his face. "-Anyway-." the Joker interrupted again. "As good...-amazing- 'villains' as we are, we're becoming outnumbered. They can all feel it, they know what the problem is. For every one of -us- there's one thousand cops, and there's new 'heroes' popping up everywhere! So, the plan is simple. All the people like us who want to show the world exactly what it's made of, are training new 'hopefuls' to cause more beloved chaos at our sides, and help us take out the ones who stand in our way!" He offered us a grape, offered me one of my own grapes, but we declined so he ate it. "Do you ever sit and daydream, lose yourself in the deepest of contemplations? Do you imagine what the world would be like with the freedom to do the things you love without worry of being locked away like a rabid dog in the pound? Where your tongue can savor the rare and exquisite taste of human flesh with only one night spent hunting. People are just like cattle, overpopulating the planet and destroying the atmosphere. So why should we, who hold the intelligence to see past our noses, treat them any different? Join us, and we will show you." Lector said softly. **

**Of course I was going to, I wouldn't pass up this opportunity for the world. Their minds did seem to be very similar to my own, and in my eyes they were greatness. To work along side them would be the greatest compliment I could ask for. Naturally of course, given my often times troubling snarky attitude, the words slipped from my lips before I could stop them. "And if I refuse?" I asked with a smirk. Luckily they both seemed to be aware it was not a serious question, but that didn't stop the Joker from pulling out a portable detonator from his jacket. "Then you'll end up like those guys!" he said with a laugh as he pointed to our neighbors house across the street with a cackle. He pressed the button and their entire house blew up into a giant fireball, the explosion shaking my house and sending plaster dust falling like snow. "Better hurry and decide toots, before the cops get here!" He cackled again and Lector brushed plaster off his suit. Within the minute we were gone.**

**And so here I am in this musty basement of an abandoned house they had been using as a hideout, their eyes looking over me in contemplation to deduct whether I was fully ready for the task ahead of me. We had spent weeks training me for it, both of them teaching me their own techniques. I for one don't really believe I needed it, though I must admit they have taught me some useful information. A few random laughs escape me as my body tenses in anticipation for their final decision. The seconds seem like hours and my mind keeps flashing through my training. I mind yearns for the satisfaction of hearing flesh rip from bone, and hearing buildings crumble at my hands. At least I had received some of this satisfaction in my training.**

**End Ch1**

**(( A/N: well, theres your intro for ya. Next chapters will cover training with both/joker/lector and then the 'task' and whatnot after it. I..make this shiz up as I go, so if you like the way the story's headed and story concept, like being a killer, whatever, then leave me some positive reviews sayin u want more or summat. **

**...looky how blue and prettyful that button is to go to the next chapter...you know u wanna push it! ;D 33)) **


	2. Ch2 Home sweet warehouse?

The Mind of a Killer Ch.2 Home sweet...Warehouse?

Training...The word itself left me with chillbumps, my mind free to wander through the endless possibilities and unknown of just what that word meant when coming from the mouths of Joker and Lecter. When most people think of training, and certainly the first thing I had presumed it to be, they think of a controlled environment in which one can safely practice the skills they wish to learn. I was foolish enough to fall into the false security of this delusional universally accepted definition, only to find that I was very, very wrong.  
After we had left my house they took me to what appeared to be a group of abandoned warehouses outside of Gotham and was apparently their hideout. It was made up of one large building surrounded by a number of smaller buildings, all of which had boarded up windows and vines covering their walls. It looked well hidden, blending in well with the modest amount of forest around them. Upon entering the main building my suspitions were confirmed as men in clown masks scurried about loading and unloading everything from explosives and firearms to bags of money. It was quite the sight to behold, particularly the huge pile of money near the back of the complex which held my attention.  
My trance was broken as Lecter spoke. "I'm afraid this is where I leave you. I have matters to attend to elsewhere, and I trust Mr. Joker will take care of you until we meet again tomorrow." He gave Joker a look before bowing and kissing my hand as he had earlier that day. I wasn't used to such chivalry, and niether apparently was Joker. "Has anyone ever told you hooow.." He looked up in thought for the right word. "-corny- that is?" He said with a cringe. Then, licking his lips, he added, "Hmm? I mean...What kind of villain are you"  
I had to supress a snort, but Lecter didn't find it so amusing. I really should have expected this, the two seemed like polar opposites on more than just their choice of attire. "The civilized kind." He said with a hint of indignancy in his voice. "I pride myself on my principles, and I believe a lady should be treated with the respect she deserves. After all, politeness seems rare nowadays." He spoke smoothly, giving Joker a pointed look that also made me supress a giggle.  
I snapped my attention back to Joker, wondering how long...or how violent...this little arguement could get. Joker smirked, wetting his lips quickly and eyeing Lecter. "I'd rather be "impolite" than be like one of you "civilized" people." He bit his bottom lip and grinned. "Surrre it'll get you places and make people -seem- like they trust you, but really it's all just an act! You shouldn't think people will give you the same as you give them. Just wait and see, when things get rough you "civilized" people?...You'll eat each other." He gave Lecter the same pointed look with a manic laugh.  
I couldn't help it that time and laughed, covering my mouth to stay quiet and out of the arguement but to no avail. Joker gave me a wide smile and Lecter just rolled his eyes and grinned at Joker. "No pun intended?" He asked calmly. "Of course pun intended! You think I'd let -that- one go?!" Joker laughed again and Lecter sighed. "Anyway, I believe I must be going. Farewell." He smirked and bowed, then slipped out the door, leaving me at the mercy of Gotham's most violently insane murderer.  
My eyes followed him out, my instincts certainly urging the rest of me to do the same. Before any attempts to flee could be made, however, Joker clapped his hands and looked around. "Well, welcome to my humble abode Miss...?" he asked, opening his arms in a showsman like manner. I nearly chuckled as I realized they had introduced themselves to me but in my shock I had forgotten to give them my name. Granted I had assumed they had known before fetching me, but apparently not.  
"Oh yeah! Yersinia Killgore , sorry." I said sheepishly, but I supposed I needn't really worry about my rudeness in the present company, so I gave him a grin. As hard as I tried, I couldn't stop my eyes from darting back and forth between the many men that were now watching me curiously, many bearing expressions giving the impression that 'befriending' wasn't the only thing on their minds. I also kept looking at the door, as if somewhere in the depths of my mind I believed Lecter would burst in and sweep me away from this sea of testosterone. Joker had apparently noticed this, smoothly slipping an arm around my shoulders and leading me to the back of the building. I wasn't sure whether to be worried or relieved by this, but either way I subconsciously stayed as close to him as possible, as he seemed to frighten his own men. This, however, caused a strange reaction from Joker, seemingly taking him aback as he pulled away quickly for a moment with raised brows. I mean who could blame him, he doesn't really seem the type of person people willingly get close to. I'd say it caught him by surprise, not something that happens often I think, but that'd be the thing to do it. "Oh...I'm sorry." I said, having to supress a terrible blush and motioning back to his men, whose eyes were still locked onto me. I could almost feel them mentally undressing me, it was very unnerving. He understood completely, made obvious by his laugh.  
"BOYS!" he called, and his men scrambled over to us, tripping over themselves in a mad race not to be the last one there. I found out why as Joker quickly pulled a gun on the last one to us and shot him in the arm, the mans yells echoing around the silenced crowd. Joker, and myself I must admit, found this very amusing and giggled to ourselves. I had again moved closer to him as the men had approached, but he expected it that time and let me. Some of the men looked warily at me, and the others looked from Joker to me like excited dogs waiting to be thrown a bone. "You gonna share boss? Can I have her first?!" asked an overexcited henchman. I looked disgusted, and so did Joker who paid no mind as he shot the man in the forehead. "And he calls -me- rude." He grumble, flicking his tongue and eyeing his men. "There's no room here for low class criminals, so unless you wanna end up like him... don't try anything! As long as she stays here you do whatever she says. And if any of you give her any trouble, you'll deal with me personally and I might not be as kind as I was for him." He motioned to the fallen body of their comrad and looked around them with a glare. "Got it?!" A chorus of "Yes, boss." rang about the warehouse, and Joker gave me a wide grin. I returned it, then decided we both needed some entertainment. What a better way to achieve that than to 'abuse', in a way, my newfound powers.  
"You!" I snapped, pointing at a random henchman. "Shoot him." I pointed to the man at his left, whose anguished protests went unfinished as the fist man promptly shot him in the head.The Joker and I went into a fit of laughter at both the man being shot and the expressions of terror on the other mens faces. Who'd have thought they not only have one boss who enjoys killing his own men for fun, but two. They went to drag off and dispose of the bodies, but I couldn't just let them throw out perfectly good Yersinia food. After all, the simple scent of their blood that now colored the dusty floor a warm crimson had already caused my mouth to water. It took all the power I could muster to remain calm and not lose myself in a primal feeding frenzy that usually occurrs when these circumstances arise. Not something I usually do, I found myself for reasons unbeknownst to even me, overly concerned with Joker's opinion of me. And certainly ravaging a fallen carcass on the floor with tooth and nail wouldn't help. "Oi! Take them to the kitchen, chop them up and save them for me. They should last me two whole weeks." I gave them a sadistic grin as another wave of terror washed over them. Now not only did they have two Jokers to worry about, but they had one who thought of them as potential snacks. Another nervous chorus of "Yes, boss." and they quickly scattered. I looked back at Joker with a satisfied smirk. He was looking me over with a wide smile. "Ahhh you DO have real potential!!...Not that I was...skeptical or anything..." He mumbled the last bit with a shifty look, and I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Thanks...I think." I smiled, he smiled, and I suddenly felt a lot more at home than before. Maybe, despite that he is a mass murdering psychopath, he isn't really that bad of a guy after all...Or maybe that's just because I too am a soon to be mass murdering psychopath.  
Have you ever had one of those...random awkward silences where two people just look at each other for a minute without talking? Yeah, that happened. I have to admit though, the man has really pretty eyes. He picked a good shade of black to make them stand out, so kudos to him on that. Not that I'm a makeup guru or anything, I'm not Paris Hilton, and it's a good thing because I'd kill -myself- if I were. It only lasted a few moments but it seemed to stretch on for hours, and I found myself wondering what was going on behind those dark mysterious eyes. Perhaps he was wondering the same about myself, or maybe by the expression of deep curiosity he had, he was wondering why I didn't look away as most of his workers do. I'm usually very good at reading people by their expressions, especially if they are of like mind as myself, but even so I wasn't sure with this one.  
He was the one who finally broke our reveries. "Well...Wanna see your room!?" He asked excitedly, like a child showing off an art project, as he took my hand and led me off further in the back, outside again and to a building that resembled a two story house. I guessed this was where the previous owners had lived to watch over whatever factory was in the main warehouse. I followed him inside, and though it was dusty and dirty, the house seemed to be fully furnished as if the residents had just dissapeared and left everything behind as it was. "What happened to the people who lived here?" I asked as I ran a finger over a dusty picture frame that still had an old family portrait inside. I smirked, having a good idea what had happened. Joker laughed as he turned a corner and opened a closet door, inside of which were the skeletons of the family in the photo, mother, father, and two children. "You could say I have a few skeletons in my closet...HAHAHA!" Slamming the door shut again he led me upstairs.  
"This one's yours." He opened one of the doors to show a decently cleaned room with a bed in the corner, a chair, and a table with a lamp. "It's not much, but it's never used ,sooo..." He laughed and twirled about, pointing to the door across the small corridor. "Mine's right across the hall, so you don't have to worry about those idiots bothering you as you sleep. They sleep in the warehouse anyway." I laughed and smirked. "I'm not sure if they're the only ones I should be worried about." I mentally slapped myself when I realized what I had said, and held my breath hoping he wouldn't take offense to it. Luckilly he didn't, smoothing back his hair with a playfully mischevious smirk. "Maaaybe, maaaybe not." That made me laugh, as most of the things he does and says do, which made him laugh too and he let me in my room. "You'll need sleep.Ttraining starts early tomorrow..." He grumbled the last bit, so obviously that particular part of training was planned by Lecter and Joker didn't approve. "So..." He leaned out the door a bit to look down the hall, then looked back with a grin. "Goodnight." I returned his smile and goodnight, bowing my head as he left.  
Once the door had snapped shut, I collapsed onto the springy bed and sighed. What a day it had been. So much raced through my mind, it was like a whirlwind of thoughts. Goodnight...He seemed more human than usual when he had said it, almost normal. You wouldn't be able to tell he spent his days killing people, but rather think he was just a usual human saying a traditional human phrase. It's funny how a simple phrase seems to bring all of humanity together as a whole no matter who you are, the good guys, the bad guys, every race and nationality you can think of... I find this funny, but all the same it's not deterring me from having my fun with the lives of other people. I laughed as my mind again slipped into the familiar thoughts of mass homicide and destruction, then I nearly jumped out of my skin as there was a sudden knock on the door. "I forgot, I call makeup duty! Remember that!...Better make it wardrobe in general..." Joker called through the door, ending it in a manic laugh. "What?!" I called back, but he had already gone. My thoughts lingered on what he could have possibly been going on about as I curled up in bed. After many minutes, my excitement for the next day making sleeping a difficult task to accomplish, I finally drifted to sleep, totally unawares of the horrors that were soon to come when I would wake. 


End file.
